<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>? {YTTD AU} by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707967">? {YTTD AU}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Your turn to die, kgs, kimi ga shine, yttd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Other, different, if sara died in the pink room vote, ooooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yo,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chidouin Sara/Tazuna Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Nao respected Professor Mishima! Maybe her shock was so great that she unconsciously did something strange?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”It’s not like we always act in the most logical way, right?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This was after that awful vote...! If I felt what Nao felt... I’d...!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Joe, if it had been you who lost someone precious in that vote, what would you do?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”If it were me...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Rather than grieve, I might just snap...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em><strong>Snap?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Like, ‘who the hell voted for Sara?!’... I’d look for the culprit on the spot!”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“‘Course I’d know full well it was Miley to blame... I might take out my anger on everybody else.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That’s what I mean! You don’t always follow logic!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>2...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thank god.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>At the very least, he’d been tied with a few other people. Better than being singled out. Just incase this vote actually meant something. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sara’s hand was placed on his forearm, and they were both a bit shaky. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Y’know, just in case.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It seemed to be taking such a long time to get to Sara’s votes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ibushi Gin</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>1...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mishima Kazumi</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>1...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shinogi Keiji</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>1...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Egokoro Nao</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>0...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chidouin Sara</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>1...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>3...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>”</em>Yo, what was that for?” Joe pouted. He didn’t like to see his best friend getting singled out. Especially not for this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I don’t know...” Sara recoiled. She’d practically never faced a stressful situation before today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Don’t worry Sara, it’s just a preliminary thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hiyori Sou</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>0...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Yabusame Reko</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Eehee! That’s our votes, everyone! Now, for the main event of the morning~” Miley grabbed Sara’s arm and yanked her over to the middle of the room, losing her tight clutch on Joe. “Sara Chidouin! May she be taken in the cornucopia!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joe did not have the slightest clue what that meant. It was very shady though. Maybe that’s just Miley’s demeanor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”H-Huh? What’s happening...? Why am I in the middle?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”For the grand finale, of course!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”G-Grand finale?! Leave me alone, please!!” Sara scrambled to get out of Miley’s incredible grip, to no avail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miley cackled menacingly. “Feast your eyes, everyone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keiji~!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Keiji couldn’t help what sight he was seeing. None of them could. Maybe Gin looked away a bit. But the piercing sound of Sara’s high-pitched scream and the smell of burning skin was practically unbearable. Joe, without even noticing, sat himself on the floor. Sou walked over to Joe and patted his head like some kind of dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You okay, kid?” Keiji added, with no response from the spiky brown haired kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you <em>think </em>he’s okay, Keiji?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank god.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At the very least, he’d been tied with a few other people. Better than being singled out. Just incase this vote actually meant something. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sara’s hand was placed on his forearm, and they were both a bit shaky. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y’know, just in case.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It seemed to be taking such a long time to get to Sara’s votes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gin Ibushi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>1...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kazumi Mishima</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>1...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>2...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Keiji Shinogi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>1...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>2...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nao Eg</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>